nowhere near home
by Kamakiri
Summary: Kanda, Lavi and Allen fall unconscious because of a strange mist whilst on a mission. And they wake up at Ouran Academy, not remembering much about anything. Will they remember? And will they even want to return to being Exorcists? Rated T, 'cause of possible Laven, Kanda's colourful language. (couldn't come up with a better name for this, suggestions are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this is my first crossover, hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry if any characters are abit OOC, i try to keep them IC, but do alert me to anything too off :)**

**Disclaimer; i don't own Ouran or D-Gray Man.**

**Mei, however, is my own character :P**

**-and onwards we shall go!-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter one**

"Oi, moyashi!" Kanda hissed, turning so quickly that his bangs swung from side to side when he stepped closer to Allen, who looked up, an annoyed look already on his face.

"How many times do i have to tell you that it's ALLEN!" he replied angrily, silver eyes glittering enough to make Lavi, who was standing next to Allen, step away.

"Che, baka moyashi" Kanda sniffed, turning on his heel and stalking off, apparently forgetting what he'd been about to say in the first place, the reason he'd even talked to Allen. Soon, the strange mist that hung around their ankles soon hid his retreating figure from the other two.

"C'mon, Yuu, lighten up! We need to stick together!" Lavi called and after recieving no answer from the Japanese man after three minutes of absolute silence, he sighed.

"Yuu, come back! Please?" he whined and yelped in surprize when both he and Allen almost ran into Kanda's back.

He was looking around, one hand covering his mouth as he coughed.

"The mist... smells different here... It's not good" Kanda said roughly, eyes closing as he lost consciousness.

"BaKanda?!" Allen yelled, and Lavi grabbed Kanda's falling body, laying him down.

"He's right; it does smell different, strangely enough" Lavi murmured, rubbing his nose and looking around suspiciously.

Allen testily took a deep breath and immediately sneezed.

"Uh, it's stinks. Like fungus" he said, screwing up his nose. Lavi nodded and studied Kanda for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong with Yuu, i don't think" he muttered, poking the comatose samurai on the cheek.

"Are there any akuma here?" Lavi asked Allen, who looked around once more and shook his head, no.

_'My head... It feels like it's full of flies, crawling around... I feel...' _Lavi's thoughts trailed off as his head felt heavier.

He leaned against a convenient wall, sliding down still he was sitting.

He looked drowsily up at Allen, who also seemed to be feeling a little off.

"Allen...?" he asked, his single green eye clouding over with sleepiness.

"Yeah?" Allen replied, sinking to his knees next to Lavi. He did indeed feel sick. He coughed and thought that maybe, just maybe, they should've taken Kanda out of the mist. Maybe that would've stopped this...

Lavi smiled dopily and murmured, "I wonder what..." but never finished, soon he too was unconscious.

It didn't matter that Lavi didn't finish what he was going to say; Allen had fallen asleep when he had started talking...

==================================="E-excuse me, are you okay?"

Lavi groaned but opened his eye, curiously looking for the sound of the voice.

He couldn't see anyone, so he sat up and looked around.

He was in some kind of hallway, belonging to a rich person by the looks of things.

He couldn't remember much, other than his name and that he had two close companions. The rest was hidden from him and if he tried to get past that, he had a really horrific headache.

The first two living things he saw were Allen and Kanda, both were lying next to him, sprawled to be more acurate.

The next person he saw was one he didn't recognise; a pretty girl with medium length dark hair and blue eyes. He assumed this was the source of the voice he'd heard.

"Yeah, i'm fine, thanks for askin'. I'm Lavi and you are?" he asked, his best charming smile lighting his features. His semi amnesia state didn't make him forget his weakness for pretty girls.

The girl smiled.

"My name is Mei" she said, her grip on her school books (that he hadn't noticed till then) loosened slightly, but not enough to make them fall.

"Pretty name for a pretty gal, wanna get something to eat sometime?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow, his grin broadening.

To his surprize, Mei shook her head.

"Sorry, i have a boyfriend. And i have classes to go to now, bye" she said hurriedly, walking away, leaving a dumbstruck Lavi behind.

"A-a boyfriend?!" He stuttered, a little hurt by the rejection but his mood quickly brightened when he noticed Allen and Kanda waking up.

"Yuu! Moyashi!" He yelled happily, but the other two both glared and muttered at the same time; "Don't call me that!", both of them noticing that and turning to glare at each other.

"What happened?" Allen asked, silver eyes partially closed as he yawned.

"I don't know... I can not remember anything, not even what happened yesterday! Or the day before that, for that matter" Lavi replied, looking down at his clothes.

"Wha..." he said, confused.

_'What is this? Strange clothing... So, i can remember my name, my friends' name but i can't remember anything else and i can't explain anything about my clothing? Great' _Lavi thought, plucking at the strange black coat.

Allen and Kanda looked just as confused; even the dark haired one did, if the occasionally twitching corner of his mouth was anything to go by.

Two teens and a young woman walked past, seemingly on a tour of this strange place.

It looked like it was the start of the tour, too.

Lavi, Allen and Kanda remained where they were, still in their own confused states.

The young woman, who was apparently leading the tour smiled at them vaguely before returning her attention to the two rich looking teens.

"So, as i said before; Welcome to Ouran Academy" she said, a smile on her lips as she said it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well, i hope it was good. It's my first crossover fanfic, so i hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review; should i continue or is the idea a dud?**

**Thankz,**

**-Kamakiri**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's taken awhile, but here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it :)**

**Massively sorry for the wait, please forgive meeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or D. Gray-Man.**

**Chapter two**

Ouran Academy.

Those two words where stuck in each of the three young men's minds long after the woman and the two students had walked away.

Kanda was the first to speak up.

"We don't know where the hell we are, other than some place called 'Ouran Academy'. Because that is so helpful" he scowled.

Lavi shrugged and stood up, feeling better.

"Lighten up, Yuu! Think about it; this place is an academy, a school. We could enroll, enjoy ourselves for a bit, even if it does kinda feel as if we aren't supposed to be here..." he said, trailing off, offering a hand to Allen, who quietly thanked him and pulled himself up, stumbling slightly.

Kanda refused Lavi's help with a cold sniff and stood up himself, cautiously looking around.

"I see what you mean, Lavi, it doesn't feel right, us being here" Allen said slowly, dusting his coat off with a frown.

"Ah, Beelzenef was right as usual, then" a figure wearing a black cloak with the deep hood pulled up, hiding the person's features, said, walking towards them.

Lavi exchanged confused looks with Allen.

"Uh, excuse me?" he inquired.

The person shook their head and sighed, moving a cat puppet on his left hand.

"Nevermind. I am Nekozawa, you should come with me. We must talk" Nekozawa replied, motioning for them to follow him as he walked away again.

Allen, Kanda and Lavi rushed to catch up, each wearing some variation of a confused look on his face, even the raven haired man looked slightly confused.

Nekozawa led them to a black door, which he opened, to a dark room only lit by candles.

"The Black Magic Club, i suppose you wouldn't have heard about it, being only newcomers" he said, sitting on a chair, he pushed the hood back to reveal his face, azure eyes shining in the candle light.

"How did you know-" Allen and Lavi said at the same time.

Nekozawa chuckled, moving the puppet so it looked like it was laughing also.

"Beelzenef, of course. He told me everything. You three aren't supposed to be here" he said.

Finally, Kanda snorted and spoke his mind.

"Oh yeah, then where the hell are we supposed to be then, creep?" he retorted, slowly remembering how to use the katana strapped to his back, he reached for it.

Nekozawa flinched.

"N-no need for that, calm down! Please, calm down" he said, raising his hands in defence.

Kanda growled something under his breath and resheathed Mugen, glaring at Nekozawa, who smirked slightly and continued.

"I cannot tell you why, i myself don't know. I guess you'll find out yourselves. For now, i suggest you stay until you can remember everything"

Allen sighed and nodded, giving Lavi a quick 'Sounds like a good idea' look, he smiled.

"Okay, but where will we live for the time being?" he asked.

"You could stay with me-"

Lavi's quiet protests caused Nekozawa to smirk more and pause.

"- Or, if you look around, there is probably a room for rent somewhere. I have heard that commoner's sometimes do that".

Both Allen and Lavi nodded vigorously.

"Great! We'll go look, then" they said at the same time, Lavi dragging Allen out the door.

"Thanks for explaining -Although very vaguely- to us!" Allen said as he left.

Soon the three, Kanda had sullenly followed, stood in the corridor.

"Now what?" Kanda asked.

Lavi shrugged.

"I guess we go find the headmaster" he said.

Three hours later, the three were walking down a street, looking for one particular house.

They'd seen a sign up after leaving the academy, and the sign had said multiple things about 'A room or two for rent. Relatively cheap price".

Eventually they came to the house in question and Allen stepped forward, knocking on the door.

"Hello, miss, we're interested in renting a room..." he said to the old woman who opened the door.

"Of course, come in. I'll show you the room"

The lady led them to the decently sized room, which (to Kanda's annoyance) only had one bed, a queen sized bed.

After paying the woman with some money they'd found in their pockets, the boys sat down and argued over who was sharing the bed.

The arguement ended with Kanda saying he'd 'rather sleep on the floor than with the stupid rabbit' so Allen and Lavi awkwardly agreed to sharing.

Their dinner was quiet, awkwardly so and so was after dinner, when the three were sitting in the bedroom again.

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked tiredly, getting sick of the silence.

"Do what that Nekozawa guy said; stay til we remember everything we're supposed to" Lavi replied.

"Che, whatever. I don't give a damn" Kanda growled, laying down, protectively gripping Mugen with both hands.

"I didn't ask for _your _opinion, BaKanda" Allen spat.

"Shut it, moyashi"

Lavi sighed and restrained the younger teen from attacking the dark haired male.

"This is gonna be a very long, hard time for all of us, so why don't you try to get along for once?" he asked, trying to get some semblence of friendship between those two going.

"SHUT UP!" both of them yelled, causing him to stutter something and inch away from them, therefore letting go of Allen, who immediately pounced on Kanda, punching him.

An all out brawl ensued, and it didn't stop for awhile, even when Lavi tried to break it up (causing him to get kicked in the stomach)

But eventually, the three young men fell asleep, all with some bruising on them, whether it be big or small.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter two is finished! :)**

**Yaaay!**

**Please review, I do love reading you guys oh-so wonderful reviews :-)**

**Peace out.**

**-Kamakiri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my god, people actually read this?!**

**Wow.**

**Anyways, I'm back again with chapter three!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers and wonderful silent readers; I love you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or -Man.**

**Chapter three**

The first day at Ouran for Allen went slowly.

People stared at him, because of his scar. (he was wearing gloves to cover up his arm)

It was just after school had ended for the day when he saw Lavi, who waved and caught up to him.

"Hey, Allen! How are ya?" the red-head asked.

Allen shrugged, looking indirectly at Lavi as he said "Okay, I guess"

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

Lavi nodded in understanding but grinned.

"My day was good, just so you know."

"Let me guess; there were pretty girls in your class?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Heaps! They're so nice, too. Good ol' Yuu is in my class, which was alright. 'cept he just sat there scowling at the teacher... Oh, and then he got into a fight"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just normal for the BaKanda?" Allen asked, frowning. He was still trying to remember things, trying to answer the unanswered questions in his (and probably the other two's) head.

Lavi shrugged and sighed.

"I dunno, but we'll remember everything some day, Allen, eventually" he told the younger boy, patting him comfortingly on the back.

"I certainly hope so. Okay, so Kanda got into a fight, then where is he now?"

The redhead laughed.

"Detention. Teacher didn't like him fighting other students, so he's stuck in the class room for a half hour after class finishes"

Allen joined in with the laughter.

"Hah, he deserves it! Do you think we should get him into Anger Management classes? I saw a poster when we were walking to the house yesterday and I read it. I think it would be good for him" he said

"Yes, but would he go willingly or would he try to break our necks?"

"Good point. We'll find a way... Nock him out?"

"Sure, we just need to find something heavy enough to actually affect him" Lavi replied, smiling thoughtfully.

Allen smiled and the two boys continued walking, not bothering to wait for Kanda.

"Wait! I want to check something out before we head back to the lady's place" Lavi said, grinning again.

Allen was getting a bad feeling from the look in Lavi's eye, a suspicious feeling.

"What?" he asked.

"Apparently there's a host club here, I wanna see if they'll let me in!" Lavi replied.

"Fine fine, where is it?"

"Down here" the redhead said, dragging Allen down the corridor to a door with Music Room #3 on it.

Allen put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it, wondering what he'd find on the other side...

_**::: Meanwhile, in Black Order Headquarters:::**_

_**(**_think of this as two parallel universes, as such. Since DGM is set in the 'fictional 19th centuary' and Ouran is relatively modern, I thought a parallel universe type thing would work_**)**_

Lenalee, who had been with the trio before they'd disappeared, hurried down the corridor, pushing it open and rushing over to her brother (who was arguing with Reever), before she paused and took a deep breath.

"They've gone"

Komui spat out a mouthful of coffee, looking slightly confused but worried.

"Who is gone, dear sister?" he asked.

"Lavi, Allen and Kanda. I was just around the corner from them, they kept on insisting to go around one corner not another and when I finally caught up with them... They just... disappeared." Lenalee explained.

"What?! Th-they can't have just disappeared! Are you sure they're not dead?"

"Very sure, brother. There was a mist, if it helps"

Komui sighed and sipped his coffee, frowning.

"A mist... Alright then, Reever!" he yelled, making the man mutter something and get up from his desk (and mound of paperwork), and walk over.

"Yes, Chief Komui?"

"I need people searching for books on anything that could be related to the mist that made three of our Exorcists disappear"

Reever just nodded and told the other scientists (who were looking equally as worn out already) what to do.

Hours later, they were still searching. So far, only one book had any information regarding to a creepy mist but said information was very sketchy and vague.

Komui leaned against his desk.

'What am I to do? Ah, wherever they are, I hope they're okay' he thought, sighing. He then looked up, in the direction of one of the untouched piles of books and walked over to it, picking up the book on top of the pile.

His eyes scanned the bare cover and he frowned, opening the book, flicking through the pages then stopping at a random spot, hoping for the best.

And that's what he got.

"Lenalee! I found it!" he called excitedly.

Well, at least they were getting somewhere.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Damn, that was harder than I expected to write! I started thinking I was running out of ideas, but I got a few. If anyone has a couple of ideas that could help me, please send me a pm!**

**Cheers and thanks again for the support!**

**-Kamakiri**


	4. Chapter 4

**505 views? Yaaaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or -Man**

**Chapter four**

The smell and sight of rose petals floating out of the door made Lavi step back slightly, sneezing.

They both stood still, looking around the room, taking in the tables and chairs, the few people in the room...

"Whoa, what the-", Allen's surprized mumbling was interupted by two redheaded twins walking over, scrutinizing him closely.

"Short, white hair, weird scar thing... Yeah, boss, this is the new kid we were talking about before" they said to a blonde haired boy, who was sitting on a chair, sipping tea.

"Innocent looking, sure... maybe" he stood up and joined the twins, smiling at Allen.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, and you are?" he asked, bowing.

Allen, who wasn't exactly liking all the attention, smiled and awkwardly bowed back.

"Allen Walker, this is Lavi"

"Nice to meet you" Tamaki said, "Come and sit, gentlemen. Were you interested in joining the host club?"

The duo followed Tamaki over to the lounges and sat.

"Yeah, I dunno about Allen, but I sure am... if that's okay?" Lavi replied, smiling happily.

"Of course! Well, we'll see how you are with the ladies first"

Allen screwed up his nose.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested... sorry" he said.

Tamaki sipped his tea again then tilted his head.

"Would you prefer to sit with one of our hosts, then?" he asked.

"Uh-no! No thanks, I'm just tagging -more like being dragged- along" Allen replied, shaking his head quickly.

Tamaki laughed.

"Of course. You are both new here?" Allen and Lavi nodded so he continued "If you need any help or-"

"What's with the eyepatch?" one of the twins asked Lavi, who touched the eyepatch and looked polietly at the twin who'd spoken.

"That's for me to know" he replied.

The boy exchanged looks with his twin and grinned evily.

"We'll find out, don't you worry about that" they both said.

Tamaki glared at the two.

"Will you stop interupting me?! And leave the guy alone" he said, to which they rolled their eyes.

"Sure, boss. Whatever you say"

He sighed and a tall dark haired boy joined them from somewhere towards the back of the room.

"Tamaki, last time I checked, the host club wasn't accepting any more hosts"

Tamaki turned.

"But, Kyoya! We need two more, what with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai being sick!" he whined.

"Yes, I suppose, but this Allen kid said he isn't interested, am I not right?"

Allen looked up.

"I-if you need me to replace someone for awhile, I'll do it. If it'd help you" he said, causing for Lavi, Tamaki and Kyoya to look at him curiously.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Uh, yes"

"Great! The club starts in twenty minutes, so I think we have enough time to tell you what you should do!" Tamaki said, smiling happily.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you sure about this?" a boy with brown hair asked, studying the newcomers with a curious smile.

"Yes, Haruhi! Of course I'm sure! Lavi's in my class, I saw him talking to the girls and he's a natural! I'm unsure about Allen, but he looks innocent, so that should work in our favour!" Tamaki replied.

Lavi grinned.

"So, what do we do, exactly?" he asked.

"Entertain the ladies, it's easy. Treat them like princesses. Usually we have a theme, but not today. Perhaps tomorrow" Kyoya said, scanning his clipboard quickly.

"You two can take Mori-senpai's and Honey-senpai's table, over there" Tamaki added, pointing across the room to a table.

'Easy... Oh, God... What have I got myself into?!' Allen thought miserabley, following Lavi to the table and sitting down.

"Hey, cheer up, buddy! It'll be fun!" Lavi said.

"I hope you're right"

:::::

*An hour later*

"Ooh, Allen, you're so nice!" the three girls cooed, smiling at him.

"Thank you-"

"And cute! He's gorgeous, don't you think?" one of the girls, Mirina, said to the other two. They both nodded, but one kept on glancing across at Lavi, who had a group of about six girls crowded around him, cooing that he was 'Rugged but amazingly gentle'.

Allen blushed slightly at the compliments and smiled again, causing for the trio to giggle.

"Aw, Allen, you're too cute!"

Fifteen minutes later, it was finally time to finish up. Allen and Lavi helped escort the girls out and stood awkwardly at the door afterwards.

"That was AMAZING!" Lavi whispered loudly.

"That was scary... They scared me" Allen murmured back.

Tamaki returned from saying his goodbye's and smiled at the two.

"You two did well. We would love for you to join the club until Mori and Honey get better" he said.

Lavi and Allen exchanged glances.

"Okay. I'll do it" Lavi said, Allen echoeing his agreement quietly. He didn't want to, but if it was going to help people...

"Thank you so much! I guess we'll see each other again tomorrow, bye"

"See ya" Lavi replied, dragging the deffinitely willing Allen outside then walking off, toward the house. Kanda, who was waiting around the corner, grabbed Lavi, glaring.

"You left me, you son of a bitch" he growled.

"Hey, lighten up, Yuu! I thought you could take care of yourself, that's all" Lavi squeaked, holding up his hands.

"BaKanda, leave him alone!" Allen yelled.

"Shut up, moyashi" came the reply.

"Look, Yuu, I'm sorry. Just let me go" Lavi pleaded.

Kanda obliged, stepping away from Lavi, wiping his hands off on his pants, as if he'd touched something disgusting.

"Che, let's go" he growled, stalking off down the hallway, the other two followed.

"Deffinitely needs Anger Management classes" Lavi muttered to Allen, who chuckled.

"Yes"

"I heard that, baka usagi!" Kanda yelled over his shoulder.

"Good!" Allen returned, to which he got a glare, but no words.

When they got home, Kanda went to the bedroom and locked the door. Allen and Lavi stood, annoyed in the hallway.

"Yuu, let us in!" he whined.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm meditating!" Kanda yelled.

The old woman went past at that moment and frowned at the door.

"Language, young man! Watch it, or I'll kick you out" she warned, but smiled warmly at Allen "But you two could stay, of course" she added before walking away.

Kanda growled a string of curses under his breath and unlocked the door.

"Just stay quiet!" he said, glaring specifically at Lavi, who grinned sheepishly.

"Yea... I can't wait til tomorrow! The academy's great! And the host club in the afternoon... That was fun!"

Allen shrugged and sat on the bed, absently watching Kanda meditate. By the look on Kanda's face, he disagreed majorly, obviously not liking the academy at all.

Allen half agreed. He still felt like he was supposed to be somewhere else...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter four already... Nice! And I probably couldn't've done it without my reviewers and readers; love you all heaps! 3**

**Review, my lovelies, it makes my day.**

**-Kamakiri**


End file.
